Broken Warlord
by Ala Cye
Summary: The forgotten one roams the land of Southsward after the fall of Silvamord and Nagru. Found by an aging fatherly mouse, she lives in peace until she is told of "The Enemy." Reuniting with her kind in the clash with "The Enemy," her mind suddenly shatters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own even a speck of dust from Redwall lore.

The wind howled mercilessly as it tore around the eaves of the small hut, threatening to tear it to pieces. Each blast of wind seemed to make it all more likely that the ruined building would be made into a pile of rock and mud. Repeatedly, the bone-jarring thump of flying debris hit the walls, and the poor beasts trapped inside the stone house crouched down low. An ancient mouse lay on the floor, his back propped up by pillows, gently patting the young ones with a fragile paw. A thin, much-patched blanket covered the squirming young ones. Amongst them was a young fox, already naturally agile, healthy enough to guard. Her back however was crippled – giving off a false pretense of weakness.

"Joseph, sah?"

Feebly opening a much wrinkled eyelid, Joseph stared back at the vixen, his eye burning still with the flame of youth, even through his many seasons. Then, croaking, he gasped out a few seemingly meaningless words.

"Wa'er por huh yung'un, Murreh…"

The fox nodded, quickly grabbing a gourd of water, slowly pouring it into the few broken cups. Handing them out to the few small otterkits, she then took a larger bowl and poured some more water in there. Then, taking the full bowl, she helped Joseph gulp it down through his toothless gums. Virnel then began pacing back and forth, looking worriedly at the windows. Then, out of the rain and debris, a few shadows in the distance appeared. They multiplied into tens of hundreds, until the entire horizon was covered in little black shadows, steadily moving closer. Silently screaming, she whirled on the otterkits, collecting the broken platters, and taking the bowl from Joseph, she ushered them behind the bookcase, into a secret room. Grabbing her bow and arrows, Virnel joined them, pulling the bookcase back until there was only the tiniest crack. Clamping a paw on the otterbabes mouths, she harshly whispered.

"They're here."


	2. Chapter 2

"They're here."

Minutes ticked away as the tension grew. Virnel sadly watched the last few embers in the fireplace die down. The wind screamed at the world outside, and after spending seemingly hours in the little room, Mimi, the eldest of the otterkits whispered.

"Marm Virny, are ye sure t'was…"

Interrupting them was a thunderous bang, as peering horrified through the miniscule crack, they saw a spear pierce the sturdy oaken door. As they watched, terrified as a tall cloaked creature strode in, staring with dead eyes. Searching through the poor room, the wiry creature watched the hordebeasts pillage the room, taking brass candleholders, little bells, and other fancy bric-a-brac. As a weasel reached to take the three otterkits' little necklaces, Virnel felt her face grow hot with anger. She had spent hours creating them, finding the tiny gemstone pendants, boring little holes in them, and making it glow with silvery reflection of the shells from her own personal collection. Sawing off the tip of one of her wooden arrows with her penknife, she put the tip in the end of the wooden whistle she had made, and blocking the holes with her pawpads, she stuck the whistle in the little crack. Sucking in air, she released it sharply, watching in amusement as the little dart soared up, then down to land his paw. The weasel withdrew his paw immediately, doing a small dance of pain.

Ziley heard not but the puff of air from beside her right leg as she took a scripture from the bookshelf. Quickly replacing the scroll, she peered down at the crack. Then, as she heard the frightened squeal of a young one, she swept the entire bookshelf aside.

Mimi felt exposed as clamping her paw over her little sister's mouth. Virnel had put herself instinctively in front of the babes, and held her knife-paw aloft. Joseph put his arms around the babes, and glared defiantly at the cloaked creature. Mimi felt a shiver run down her spine as the Ziley chuckled softly.

"Well, lookit what we have here."


	3. Chapter 3

Virnel sobbed into her paw. It had happened all too fast. The young vixen had managed to violently wound a ferret soldier on the leg, nearly severing it, when the wiry creature ducked behind her, and grabbed her throat. Holding her aside, the beast nodded for the soldiers to commence their so called "job." They declared Joseph to old and feeble to work, and had taken him somewhere. Then, the vermin chained up the babes, and thrust them at a group of the more elderly slaves. The slaves looked no more than skeletons with wet, flapping skins draped apon them to create an excuse of a creature. Virnel had struggled for all her worth against the strange creature, but having her arms pinned behind her back, she could do nothing. Kicking wildly, she only received an unceremonious thud in the head with a spear, and lost consciousness in seconds.

The fox awoke, finding herself bound by sturdy green vines. She was slung over the shoulder of a massive weasel, and looking up painfully, she could see the endless line of bodies trudging through the mud and rain. The wind had lessened, and the sun was even poking a hole through the clouds. The weasel took one look at her now conscious body, and slashing through fur and vines, he released the fox, grunting at her. A nearby rat sneered, and flicked a whip at her sprawled form..

"Walk, ye lazy bum. 'e ain't gonna carry ye no more. Ye'll 'ave t' walk like the rest o' us."

Seeing no other choice than to walk on, Virnel pushed herself off the ground, and begrudgingly walked with the others. After what seemed like hours, Virnel felt the marching pace slow down until it was like the dead-beast's pace. Finally, it all together stopped, as the ranks shuffled into lines, the front of the mighty army heading one way, the rest heading another way, and the slaves heading another way. Edging to another young beast like her, a ferret, she whispered to him.

"Where are we goin'?"

The ferret turned to face her, and laughing harshly, replied.

"Yer the newbie, ain't cha?" Virnel somberly nodded, and the ferret continued. "Well then, foxy, yer goin' t' 'ave t' learn fast 'ere. Cap'ns are 'eadin' t' the Capn's chambers, Slaves t' the slave pens, beasts like ye and me t' the barracks."

Confused, Virnel raised her voice. "Where though. Where are these Captain chambers and slave pens and barracks.?"

"Ye mean ye don't know? Ye aught to know by now, 'aven't ye noticed the ground turn all rough like? We're 'eadin' t' the east mountains. Head quarters' in a big ol' cave."

"But what's this all for? This army?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, ye really don't know anythin' do ye. We though even the commoners would know it by now. We're goin' t' take o'er Southsward."

"What?"

"Aye, Southsward. We got t' do it nice an' quite now, so those demons from up north ain't goin' t' kill us."

Virnel felt her head spinning. Didn't Joseph…Joseph, rest his soul, tell tales of the freeing of Southsward? And his daughter who had come to help banish the evil from Southsward. What was her name, Marel, Mariel!

"What demons?"

"Dunno, 'eard the name 'round somewhere, Dandy or somethin', and another mousey, fergot 'er name."

"What's your name?"

"Flopnose, yer's?"

"Haha, oh my, Flopnose, quite a name. Virnel, at your service."

Shaking paws and patting backs, the two mingled with each other as the huge mass of bodies slowly made their way to the mountains. Feeling some strange spirit rise in her, Virnel mingled with the others, feeling some strange, awkward kinship with them.

A/N: Sorry for the late update – U.S. Independence Day, parties, lalala. I made the chapter a touch longer. Still very short.


	4. Chapter 4

Virnel woke up, expecting to see the neat patterned stone blocks of the hut rooftop. Horrifying memories of the day before flooded into her mind as she saw the stalactite rooftop of the large cavern that made the barracks of the thousands of beasts. Large stalagmites on the rough floor had been "shaved" off to create flat sleeping surfaces or sturdy rock tables. A small spring in the corner of the huge cavern was just barely visible above the bustling bodies crowding the floor. In the center, a roaring fire was burning, and beasts crowded all around it. Other small fires twinkled on other airborne ledges, sparkling like stars in the strange cavern gloom. Sleep quickly running from her, the young fox arose, pushing the paper thin sack Flopnose had stolen from one of the soldiers that had recently died. The sack was still damp from Virnel's vigorous washing last night, and it provided little to no comfort to her. Energetically stretching her limbs, the fox clambered down from her high ledge, clasping her paws around limestone pawholds on the rocky cave side. Descending past Flopnose's ledge, Virnel found him gone - probably like the many others that were crawling like ants from their ledges to the great fire. Lost in the gigantic cave, she sat nervously at Flopnose's ledge, looking down cautiously in effort to spot the ferret. She was rewarded with the sight of Flopnose bobbing upwards, slowly ascending the rock walls. Leaning forward, Virnel called out to him.

"Hey, Flopnose, what're you doin'?"

Looking up, the ferret grinned and laughed. "Gotta get some eattibles down me, don't I?"

Energetically sprinting upwards for the rest of the climb, the lean ferret practically bounced to sit beside Virnel on his ledge. He unloaded a sack of food - some berries, a few tubers and roots, two pigeon eggs, and a cob of meat - presumably bird.

"Scouts 'ad h'a good day t'day, I guess." Flopnose looked at Virnel staring hungrily at the food and backed away.

"'ey, Vir-Virny, uh, ye want some fodder?"

In a trance, Virnel suddenly realized her hunger at the sight of food, and staring at it menacingly, she nearly grabbed it away when Flopnose's words startled her. Turning her head away in shame of her actions, Virnel softly whispered.

"I-I...I guess..."

Regaining his confidence, Flopnose patted Virnel roughly on the back.

"'ey, matey, 's okay, I've got th' feelin' before when I was hungry. 'ere, ye aught t' know 'ow t' cook this stuff, shouldn't ye? I'll share it with ye if ye cook it up." Taking out a shard of flint from his ragged pockets, he struck it against his dagger. Fanning it onto some of his dry straw bedding, he gave Virnel the food, as well as his knife.

"Cook h'it good now, we're goin' t' need it. We're goin' on h'another raid t'day. 'ope we get h'a chance at the plunder t'day. Last time only th' captains got t' get at it."

Virnel nodded as she took a nearby flat piece of shale. Cutting the tubers and roots with the knife, she balanced them on the piece of shale, and held it over the fire, carefully frying it, using the knifeblade as a spatula to flip the small chunks so that they would not burn. Letting them cook until she was satisfied, she then took the piece of shale off from above the fire, and let the pieces of root and tuber cool as she slid them off the shale onto a larger flat rock. Then, slicing the bird meat neatly, she put it on to the piece of shale, and roasted it. Finally, to Flopnose what seemed like forever, Virnel finished, mixing the roots and tubers with the meat, even tossing in the few berries.

"Er, Flopnose, you have any water?"

"Aye, o' course, 'tis obvious, who wouldn't! We'd 'ave to go all the way to the spring ev'ryday! Ye know..." Chunnering on, his voice gurgled away as Virnel stared at him.

"Do you have any water?"

Shoving a small basin of water out, Flopnose revealed his water storage. Nodding, Virnel again reached for the piece of shale, and cracking the eggs rather clumsily, having never done it before, Virnel watched the slimy contents spill out over the piece of shale, and holding it over the fire, the fox experimented with it, watching it harden with the heat. Then, as it seemed to be quite solid on the outside, Virnel care fully flipped it with Flopnose's knifeblade, watching with interest and it cooked to a rather interesting perfection. Sliding it over the meat and tubers, Virnel began sharing the food.

"Ah, Flopnose, how d'ye usually eat eggs? I've never ate 'em before, Joseph said they're what birds come from."

Looking up from the food, Flopnose replied with his mouth full. "Shtuck a toosh in dere an' shuck it." Gulping down the food, Flopnose continued to speak. "Good food, this, Ye can come o'er an' cook f'r me e'ery day!" Winking at Virnel he slid some over to her. Taking her penknife from her still intact pouch, she stabbed the food, and carefully placed it in her mouth, taking caution to not stab herself. Smiling at her success at cooking, along with Flopnose, they wolfed the remainder down as all of a sudden, the general chatter in the cavern was replaced by silence, followed by the scuffling of thousands of creatures. Looking up, she saw a huge bright red banner with a fang and a sword on it, and Flopnose whispered to her.

"Ye see that? That means 'tis raid time."

"But what do I do? I don't even have my bow and arrows anymore! Only this little thing 'ere!" Virnel gestured to her penknife.

"Won't matter, Virny. If ye really need somethin', 'ave my dagger. I'll keep my little swordy 'ere." Flopnose patted a rusted cutlass lovingly as he piled the ashes on the fire. Then, he commenced to scrambling down the cave walls, and in a hurry, Virnel followed him. As they exited the cavern into daylight, Virnel heard a piercing scream of rage and the complete silence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am SO bad on updating this… so sorry…

Virnel, struggling to see over the huge mass of bent heads merely glimpsed that black creature from the time of her capture. The scream was not from that creature – but another, perhaps a victim. A horrible thought struck Virnel. She has been eating calmly moments before, and had not even thought about the young ones or Joseph. Joseph, Joseph… Her thoughts were interrupted as a scarred weasel, perhaps a second in command shouted.

"We'll comb these lands o' Southsward 'til this army's thousands strong! We'll plunder Floret an' capture those weaklin's Gael an' Truffen, slay Serena. We'll be stronger 'n any horde seen before! 'Cause who do we serve?"

Virnel cringed as the massed ranks shouted a reply.

"Ziley! Ziley! Ziley of the Shade!"

"Aye! An' there's ne'er been the stronger wid the blade! Southsward t'will be ours! Let us march t' victory mates!"

With that, the packed masses roared, ready for anything, slaughter and plunder. Spreading out into a score beasts per rank, the massive army began its march, slowly making its way nor'west. Soon, the plentiful and lush mountains leveled into rolling hills, finally stooping into flat, level plains. As she trudged on, Virnel grabbed mushrooms, anything edible and thrust it into her mouth, breathing heavily. Food became scarce as the army began marching into view of a wide desert. There, to her surprise, Virnel saw a similar long line of beasts.

"Flopnose? Why's them all waiting there?"

"Heh, ye've certainly led a sheltered life. We post sentries everywhere, lettem attack 'n capture any escapees from Southsward or any newbies from up north. Makem soldiers or slaves."

"This is a raid?"

"Nah. Only 'bout 'arf o' us are gonna relieve 'em, the rest 'ave t' go on raid, scour for more beasties outside Floret."

"Yer goin' t' eventually attack Floret, aint'cher?"

"Aye. Ye see, tis 'elpful some o' th' oldy grey rats from th' Battle o' Southsward know th' place, so we know what t' look out f'r. H'a whole buncha clans o' 'em woodlanders hide out in th' dunes 'n woodland, we 'ave t' find 'em and get riddo them so they can't ambush us or send reinforcements from th' north."

What Virnel saw in the plan was that they were going to slowly make a huge pincer movement, and thoroughly take over Southsward before attempting to attack Floret.

"So how d'we know if we're goin' t' be in th' half of beasts who are goin' t' be sentries or not?"

"Yer full o' questions, ain'tcha? Well, t'is luck, th' captains divvy us up, so, quiet now, 'ere comes ol' bossy boots Clatt."

Clatt, the fox whom Flopnose had just mentioned came striding up with a swagger, tapping some beasts on the head. Those he chose immediately switched places with the sentries. Virnel watched new beasts join the long raiding line. She felt unconcerned, until Clatt, using his rapier tapped Flopnose, who obediently strode off. The fox strode past her, and Virnel was stunned. How was she to get around without Flopnose. Shyly, she called out.

"Er, Clatt sah?"

The bulky fox bad temperedly faced her, scowling. "Hmph, nasty newbies, whaddya want now! An' tis Cap'n t' ye lot!"

Recoiling from the captain's fierce outburst, Virnel stammered.

"Er, Cap'n, sah, I'd li-like t' go-o wi-with the sen-sentries, if ye wouldn't mi-ind…"

"Get back in line, ye carrot faced beast! Ye wan't h'a whippin'? When I say ye go or dinnae go t' be h'a sentry, I mean it!" With that, the fox commenced beating her with the flat of his rapier blade. Fading into senselessness, Virnel miserably considered her luck. Or rather, lack of it. How in the world had she been warped from a peaceful life with Joseph and the orphaned otterkits into this horrible nightmare?


End file.
